Jeopardy
by deserts
Summary: set right after 3x22 Jeopardy. Jenny thinks about all that happened. So does Gibbs. [Jibbs, oneshot]


**Jeopardy**

* * *

A/N: This just came to my mind right after watching 3x22 "Jeopardy" for the... tenth time I think. _-lol-_ I just love that episode. It's absolutely Jibbs, my first one of those. Alright, hope you like it (even if there aren't many Jibbs-shippers out there). Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Have fun! ;)

* * *

**Jeopardy**

Jenny was sitting on her bed, the lights on, deep in thoughts. It had been a while since she's been in the field and she simply had not been prepared. She'd known all the time Gibbs was going to save her, even if she kept telling James Dempsey otherwise.

But still, the split second the gun was fired, she had been truly afraid. Afraid that se would be hit by a bullet and not be able to tell him how she felt. But then she had spotted him in the trunk of the car and relief had flooded her. He eventually _did _save her, as he always had.

A few miles away, Gibbs was in his basement sanding his boat - as usual. For him this was the best way to deal with everything that was happening that was happening in his life. Today though it didn't seem to work. He couldn't get Jen's face out of his mind. He had been worried sick about her, even enough to make Abby notice, whereas normally he didn't _ever_ let his feelings show. He didn't know what he would have done if anything had happened to her. The thought of loosing her made his stomach turn over. He couldn't work on his boat anymore since his hands were shaking too hard. He scolded himself inwardly for letting his fear take over.

There were few things that could scare Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but loosing an agent - or in this case the director slash former partner - was definitely one of them. _'But she wasn't just your partner'_ a voice inside his head reminded him. He didn't try to fight the memories this time. Memories of a past together with her.

He suddenly realized how much he had really been missing her all these years. He hurried up the stairs, grabbed his coat as well as the car-keys and almost jumped into his car.

Jenny was still on her bed, the phone now in her hand, trying to figure out weather she should call him or not. There were so many aspects that spoke against it: his rule 12, her being his boss, the unhappy ending of their relationship six years prior, his three marriages - and divorces, her luck with men...

But there were to things that encouraged her and - in her opinion - outweighed the negative aspects: the fact that she now certain she still loved him as much as before - if not more; and the hope she entertained he could reciprocate her feelings.

She was just about to deal his number, as the phone in her hands suddenly started ringing. She was a bit startled, but that was not unusual considering the recent events.

"Shepard?"

"Hey Jen!"

"Jethro?"

She smiled.

"What do you want?"

"I want you..."

Her breath caught.

"...to stand up and take a look out of the window."

She frowned and slowly got up. When she reached the window, she saw him sitting there on the engine hood of his car, staring at her, just like he had done it the first night after she had become the director of NCIS.

"And now what?" she asked.

"I don't know. You could invite me up or anything."

_'Yeah Jethro, very subtle!'_

"Alright, come up!"

She stepped away from the window and started searching for her robe, the phone still at her ear.

"So, Jethro, how about we save some time and you tell me what you're here for on your way up?"

"Safe time to do what?"

She could actually _hear_ him grinning through the phone.

"To _sleep_ maybe, tomorrow will be another day filled with work!"

As she got no response, Jenny walked to the door, asking:

"Alright, _why_ are you here at quarter past eleven on a work day?"

After hearing a knock and checking if it was really Gibbs, she opened the door to let him in. They both ended the call simultaneously.

"We seem to be doing that an awful lot lately, don't you think?" he said, referring to their phone calls when they were only a few feet apart.

"Don't evade the question, Jethro!"

She was slowly loosing her patience now. He sighed and said:

"I just wanted to see you, Jen..."

At her incredulous glance he swiftly added "...and talk to you."

"About what?" Jenny inquired.

"About what happened today."

"I told you! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, but I'm not" he said, his voice low.

"What?"

"When that dirtbag told me he was going to kill you, I was... It scared the hell out of me! I kept reminding myself you'd been a great agent and you would be able to survive. But a part of me was and still is so damn scared of loosing you..."

His voice trailed away.

"Jethro, that's normal. You've lost Kate almost a year ago, it stands to reason that you are worried about your co-workers."

"This is different, Jen."

"How so?" Jenny asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Gibbs took a deep breath gathering all his bravery.

"Because!"

He leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away, but when she too started closing the distance, he let his mouth come crashing down on hers with a force he didn't know he had.

Jen was absolutely happy, but suddenly she remembered all the reasons why it shouldn't be.

"Jethro" she gasped, but he just continued kissing her.

"Stop!"

He looked disappointed at the loss of contact and confused about her behaviour.

"Why?"

"What about your rule 12? 'Romance between agents never works'?"

He had been asking himself the same question a few hours ago, so he wasn't surprised about it now.

"Well, Jen, I think that rule doesn't apply for us, since things _did_ work between us six years ago. Besides, you're not and _agent_ anymore."

"Exactly, I'm your boss!"

"I know, Jen. But that's a decision _you_ have to make. You have to decide it giving us another try is what you really want. If it is, I don't think work matters. We've worked together before and everything went well. All I can say is that I love you, more than anything else."

Jenny had tears in her eyes. She would have never in her whole life imagined Gibbs talking about his feelings so openly.

"I love you, too" she replied, leaning closer to him, their lips meeting again.

What had started off as one of the worst days in her life had now become the best night she'd ever had.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**  
**


End file.
